


a lesson learned is a lesson earned

by RexIsMyCopilot



Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Developing Relationship, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, Gentle Dom Obi-Wan, Hand Jobs, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, shy Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexIsMyCopilot/pseuds/RexIsMyCopilot
Summary: Anakin refuses to talk and Obi-Wan coaxes it out of him.ORAnakin learns a lesson and Obi-Wan learns one too.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145300
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	a lesson learned is a lesson earned

**Author's Note:**

> We continue our journey through Obi-Wan and Anakin's developing relationship through the lens of absolute smut.
> 
> This story ended up not being about what I originally thought it would, but hopefully it doesn't turn anyone off by the addition of a few new tags in this series. The first two stories in this series inform this one, but hopefully it stands on its own if you don't feel like reading those. 
> 
> Heed the tags!

“Stop that,” Obi-Wan scolded and pointed to where Anakin was scraping at the tabletop with his fingernail. 

Anakin immediately stopped his scraping, not even realizing he had been doing it, and rubbed lightly at the small imperfection he had made in the varnish of the wood. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“My table can take a little damage,” Obi-Wan replied gently. They had unexpectedly found themselves at Obi-Wan’s the previous night and though Anakin had been to Obi-Wan’s plenty of times and considered it a second home, it was never as comfortable as his own. 

“Something on your mind?”

_ Yes _ . “No,” Anakin answered. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan coaxed. 

_ Kriff _ . Anakin loved and hated that Obi-Wan could read him so well. He sighed as if Obi-Wan were asking an inconvenient favor of him and sat back in his chair. He mulled over what he might say, but instead took a decidedly different stance than obedience. “If you can read my mind so well, why don’t you tell me what’s on it?”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said again, this time a warning.

**_Mind me._ **

“They’re going to send us out separately,” Anakin snapped. 

Obi-Wan’s face stared back blankly. 

“Today. They’re going to give us orders that will send us to opposite ends of the galaxy,” Anakin elaborated. 

“You don’t know that,” Obi-Wan said simply. “They’re more likely to send us together. They usually do.”

“I can feel it.”

“It doesn’t mean it’s true,” Obi-Wan leaned forward, placing his hand on Anakin’s knee. “And we’ve been separated before, we can do it again.” 

Anakin screwed his face into a scowl. “Not when we’ve been like this!” he shot back. “Don’t you care?” he snapped without thinking. 

Obi-Wan didn’t take the bait. “You know I do,” he answered. “I don’t like the thought of being somewhere other than right here. With you.” 

Anakin shifted in his chair. “I know,” he said sheepishly. “I didn’t mean that.”

“Whatever happens, we’ll be okay,” Obi-Wan smiled. “And I would be lying if I didn’t admit that the thought had crossed my mind too.”

“Sorry,” Anakin apologized. “I didn’t mean what I said.”

“It’s alright,” Obi-Wan soothed, his thumb rubbing into Anakin’s knee. “We should go. Ahsoka’s waiting for us and she won’t know to find you here.”

* * *

**_Anakin!_ **

Anakin frowned, peeking towards Obi-Wan from where he stood in the war room. He crossed his arms and pointedly ignored him, trying to pretend as though Tarkin’s words were absorbing all of his thoughts. 

He didn’t need Obi-Wan’s judgment for how he was acting in the moment. If he was disappointed, and he certainly was, he wasn’t going to act otherwise. 

Ever since he heard the words, “General Kenobi and the 212th will be leading the mission,” Anakin had lost all interest. Every question asked of him during the meeting was met only with gruff, short answers. He had come almost too close to calling Master Windu “Mace,” but stopped himself short.

But this was supposed to be his. At some point surely they would have to trust him. And going to a droid foundry? It wasn’t as if they’d be risking much to give him command. 

**_Anakin._ **

There it was again.

**_I’m fine._ **

He crossed his arms, not looking in Obi-Wan’s direction. 

* * *

“Walk with me, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said simply after exiting the meeting. 

Anakin grumbled to himself, but followed Obi-Wan anyway. 

“I would have thought you would be happy seeing as they assigned us together,” Obi-Wan leveled pointedly once they were alone. 

Anakin groaned.  _ Another lecture _ . 

“Not another lecture, Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s voice was patient, but firm. “Consider it another lesson.”

“Why don’t you teach the Council a lesson and tell them to give me the command?” Anakin huffed. “Mace clearly hates me.”

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan hissed. “It’s Master Windu to you, young one. And this morning you were worried about them sending us out separately and now that they’ve sent us together, you’re still upset.”

Anakin scoffed. “You don’t understand.”

“I don’t understand?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him.

“No, you don’t,” Anakin furrowed his brow. He was beginning to realize that he didn’t even understand, so how could Obi-Wan? Knowing Obi-Wan wouldn’t drop it, however, he offered his original excuse. “You don’t because they already trust you.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “I do understand. More than you know.” 

“No!” Anakin bristled at the perceived condescension. “No, you don’t. Because I’m  _ never _ given my own command. I’m always second.” Anakin knew that wasn’t the whole of it, but it was all he could admit to himself.

Anakin and Obi-Wan locked eyes. 

“I’m a great general,” Anakin said through gritted teeth. 

“You are,” Obi-Wan agreed. “And great generals know when to follow.”

Anakin could feel his face burn.

“Go to your quarters,” Obi-Wan said, before Anakin could say anything more he might regret. “Cool off. I’ll talk to you later tonight.”

“No.” Every word Anakin had previously said was electric, but this little act of defiance was lightning, sending shivers down his spine. 

“I said, go to your quarters,” Obi-Wan repeated slowly. 

“Ahsoka is expecting me,” Anakin scowled, sitting on a window sill, as if trying to plant himself. 

“I’ll train with Ahsoka. You’re in no condition to.”

Anakin’s frown deepened.  _ He’s a better master to Ahsoka than I am _ .

“I’m not,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin blushed. “She wants to better her Form III. You’re better at it than me anyway.”

“Only because that’s my primary form,” Obi-Wan offered. 

“I guess you’re just better at everything than me,” Anakin kicked his foot into the wall. 

“Enough, Anakin!” Obi-Wan scolded, his voice hushed but no less intimidating. “If you make me tell you again, you’ll be even more sorry. Now, I said, go to your quarters. I’ll deal with you as soon as I’m done.”

Anakin breathed deeply through his nose, challenging Obi-Wan’s direction, his pulse pounding in his ears. “Fine,” he eventually said, standing abruptly. He could feel Obi-Wan’s eyes on his back as he walked away. 

* * *

_ Deal with me _ , Anakin frowned, his screwdriver prying off a piece of the small droid he had been fixing.  _ There’s nothing to deal with _ , he stabbed between the wires out of frustration, causing a small spark. 

He cringed as he thought about Obi-Wan sending him to his apartment like he was a child being chastised. He was sure his ears were flaming along with his cheeks. 

And what excuse did Obi-Wan give Ahsoka that he wasn’t there?  _ Oh, I just sent Anakin to his room for being a sulky brat during a strategy meeting. _ He’d never be able to live that down. How could he look Ahsoka in the eyes again?

“Kriff!” he shouted after accidentally stabbing himself with his screwdriver. He put his finger in his mouth and threw the screwdriver across the room.

He heard the door  _ whoosh _ open and Obi-Wan stepped inside. He secretly thanked the Maker that Obi-Wan had not been there even seconds earlier to see his display of petulance. 

To Anakin’s chagrin, Obi-Wan immediately eyed the screwdriver which had landed near the door.  _ Of course he would notice. _

“I see we’re not quite done with that attitude from earlier,” Obi-Wan observed, his voice calm. 

Anakin scowled, force pulling the screwdriver back to his hand and pointedly ignored Obi-Wan who had walked to where he sat at the kitchen table. 

“I don’t have an ‘attitude’,” Anakin grumbled. 

“Ah, right,” Obi-Wan put his hand to his chin. “None at all.”

When Anakin didn’t reply, he reached out to Anakin’s hand, silently bidding him to stop. “I was hoping we could talk,” he said gently. 

“Is that what ‘dealing with me’ means?” Anakin frowned. 

“It might,” Obi-Wan replied quickly. 

“Well, there’s nothing to talk about, so, there. Dealt with.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan started and sat in the chair next to him. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin sassed back, standing up suddenly.

“I think there is still something else to discuss,” Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, but stayed seated. 

Why did Obi-Wan have to know him  _ so well _ ? He hated that Obi-Wan was right, but that didn’t mean he’d ever admit what was wrong. 

He matched Obi-Wan’s gaze. “Make me,” he challenged.  _ Make me feel anything but this _ , he thought.

Obi-Wan’s icy expression made Anakin regret the words as soon as they left his mouth. 

“I would advise approaching this conversation with a different tact,” Obi-Wan warned, giving Anakin a much needed out from the path he was heading. 

But the easy path out of this mess was not the path Anakin wanted to take. Without thinking, Anakin repeated slowly, “Make me.” _ So much for regret _ , he thought.

“Alright, Anakin. If you insist.” 

Anakin felt a tug on the back of his robes and suddenly found himself over Obi-Wan’s knees, his face unexpectedly close to the floor. 

“Would you like to amend your previous statement and talk about what’s actually wrong?” Obi-Wan offered one last time. 

“You think this is going to work?” Anakin wanted to sound defiant, but it came out higher than he meant. He shifted slightly, but Obi-Wan’s hand rested on his back, keeping him in place. 

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan hummed, drumming his fingers on Anakin’s back. 

“Fine,” Anakin gritted his teeth. “Show me what you got.” 

“Still so stubborn,” Obi-Wan mused and lifted Anakin’s robes out of the way. He brought his hand down hard. 

The sharp noise hit Anakin first before he felt the sting and he was reminded how strong Obi-Wan truly was. 

There was not much time for him to ponder that fact, however, before another swat almost knocked him off balance. 

It hurt, Anakin decided, but it was nothing he couldn’t endure. Maybe this time, his stubbornness would outlast Obi-Wan. 

Another few strikes and Anakin was beginning to change his tune. Obi-Wan’s hand, it turned out, was as patient and steady as its owner and every time Anakin thought he found a pattern, Obi-Wan changed it.  _ Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea! _ His mind screamed at him.

His jaw clenched with an inkling that perhaps it was time to give in, when Obi-Wan abruptly stopped. He caught his breath, thankful, and almost gleeful, that he had outlasted Obi-Wan. 

Until he heard Obi-Wan speak. 

“If you don’t stop moving, I’ll take your pants down and start all over again,” Obi-Wan warned, his voice holding not a hint of patience. 

But Anakin barely noticed the warning, instead focusing on an entirely new situation that had occurred. As Obi-Wan readjusted him across his lap, it became unbearably evident. 

This was not happening. He could  _ maybe _ hold out on the pain (though, at this point, he thought that was tenuous at best), but there was little chance he could ignore the sudden arousal that was pressing into Obi-Wan’s thigh. 

Another harsh slap from Obi-Wan shifted him slightly forward, rubbing just right, and he shuddered trying desperately to hold off his orgasm. He silently begged the Maker to help him keep it together. 

Obi-Wan’s hand remained unrelenting to Anakin’s predicament, however. Anakin could feel the sweat forming on his brow as he held off trying to come and giving into Obi-Wan’s harsh slaps to his ass. But why was he even trying to hold off? Obi-Wan had only wanted to talk and Anakin had put up the aggressive barrier. He could just talk it through and Obi-Wan would hold him and comfort him and things could be right again. The static in his head suddenly began dissipating. 

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin finally blurted out, panting through the words. “Obi-Wan, I’m ready to talk! Please.” He couldn’t hold out anymore and he didn’t think he could ever look Obi-Wan in the eyes again if he came over his lap like this. The utter humiliation of it all. At least this way he might hold on to a shred of dignity.

Immediately, Obi-Wan stopped and the hand on Anakin’s back rubbed comforting circles. Anakin felt the ground with his toes, trying to plant himself on firm ground again so he could stand, but instead decided the floor was good enough. He collapsed to his knees where Obi-Wan quickly joined him. 

Obi-Wan made note of Anakin’s disposition, his mind no longer filled with sullen anger, but  _ fear _ . Was he reading that right? He wrapped Anakin in his arms where Anakin clutched at the lapels of his robes. 

“This isn’t about you being second in command, is it?” Obi-Wan asked calmly.

“No,” Anakin croaked, holding back tears. If he was going to cry, it surely would have been over Obi-Wan’s lap. He had no reason to cry now, he tried to reason with himself. “I can’t lose you.” His voice was small. 

“I’m right here, dear one,” Obi-Wan soothed, suddenly understanding the fear. 

“No,” Anakin shook his head, desperate to make Obi-Wan comprehend what he was trying to say. Obi-Wan was the one that was good with words, not him. “No, I mean, what if something happens to you and I can’t save you? What if my command is compromised? What if  _ I’m _ the cause of-” The tears were flowing freely now. There was no use trying to hold them back.

“Shh,” Obi-Wan ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair. He took a deep breath, his hand on the back of Anakin’s neck. 

“How can you be so calm about this?” Anakin asked abruptly, almost angry that Obi-Wan seemingly didn’t care about this possibility. 

Obi-Wan didn’t immediately respond, instead running his fingers through Anakin’s curls at the back of his head. “I have the same fear,” he said, his voice steady. “But let me ask you something.”

Anakin nodded, his forehead pressed into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“Do you remember Geonosis when Ahsoka and Barriss were trapped and Master Luminara and others all but gave up hope of finding them?”

Anakin nodded again, wondering what in Sith’s hell this had to do with anything at all. 

“Your love and compassion for her is what spurred you to find her, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan asked, not expecting a reply. “You were able to find hope even through the fear.”

“But-”

“I know, the Code, but listen, darling,” Obi-Wan said, trying to choose his words carefully. “Fear in itself is not a bad thing. In fact, it is only when we are afraid that we can find courage - that we can be brave. Your love for Ahsoka is the reason she is here today. Fighting with you, learning from you.”

Anakin caught his breath, thinking back to that day: how devastating it had been when Ahsoka’s rescue seemed all but impossible and the unbridled joy he had felt seeing her again. 

“Now, I think that what I feel for you makes me a better general, not a compromised one,” Obi-Wan said slowly. “I fear that loss as much as you do,” he confessed. “But that fear gives me hope too. I  _ know _ that whatever happens, you will do what is best for you, for Ahsoka, for our men, and for me. And I will do the same. And should something happen, I would rather die a thousand deaths than give up on you in the hour of danger.”

Anakin snorted a sharp laugh at Obi-Wan’s ridiculously poetic prose and wiped his eye with the palm of his ungloved hand. “Did you just come up with that off the top of your head?”

“I admit, I’ve put a great amount of thought into this,” Obi-Wan allowed himself a small smile. 

_ Of course Obi-Wan has _ , Anakin thought. How could he have assumed otherwise?  _ He loves me _ .

“I very much do, de-”

But Obi-Wan wasn’t able to finish his thought before Anakin’s lips came crashing into his own.

Their time together until now had been passionate, but agonizingly slow for Anakin. It was deliciously good, something to be savored, but  _ this. _ This was hunger - pure desperate need. Anakin clawed at the back of Obi-Wan’s robes drawing him closer, pushing his tongue inside Obi-Wan’s mouth. It tasted so… safe. Could “safe” have a taste? He decided if it did, it tasted like Obi-Wan.

Anakin pulled back briefly to catch his breath, his hand at the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“An-”

“Please don’t tell me to slow down,” Anakin panted. “Please, I need you.” He knew Obi-Wan had been going slow for Anakin’s benefit, but he failed to see how patience at this point was anything but frustrating.

“I was going to say,” Obi-Wan grinned, “we should go somewhere more comfortable.”

Anakin nodded sharply and stumbled standing up from where he was kneeling on the floor. His knees ached, but they were soon forgotten as he dragged Obi-Wan to his bedroom by his robes. 

He barely waited for Obi-Wan to get in the room before fumbling with Obi-Wan’s belt, Obi-Wan’s lips on his own. His movements were frantic and desperate, barely getting Obi-Wan’s robes off without incident and dropping them to the floor. 

When Obi-Wan didn’t immediately return the favor, he discarded his own robes in much the same way. Leaning against the wall with his hand, he pulled off his boots, about to take off his pants off in a similarly ineloquent fashion when Obi-Wan pushed him into the wall, almost matching his own desperation from earlier. 

Obi-Wan’s thigh was suddenly between Anakin’s legs and without another thought, Anakin began slowly rutting against it, that delicious warmth building in his core again. Any embarrassment he might have felt was quickly overcome with desire. He was so close, so achingly close, when Obi-Wan pulled his leg away. 

“Nooo,” Anakin said through a frustrated groan, leaning his head back against the wall.  _ How could Obi-Wan be so kriffing patient? _

“Don’t worry, Ani,” Obi-Wan said in a low voice. “I won’t make you wait long.” He took off his boots and removed his pants, bidding Anakin do the same. 

Anakin didn’t need to be told twice, swiftly removing his pants and wincing slightly as he brought them down over his sore backside. He should be embarrassed, the thought flashed quickly through his mind. But he wasn’t. 

“Bed,” Obi-Wan said, finding Anakin’s lips after he had discarded his pants to the side. 

Anakin nodded dumbly, trying to hold back from leaping to the bed from where he stood. Obi-Wan pushed him gently by the shoulders laying him flat on his back. He briefly wished they were at Obi-Wan’s since his bedding was softer than Anakin’s and might be more forgiving on what he could only assume was a very red behind. 

Obi-Wan straddled his hips, gazing down at him, drinking in the sight. 

“Master,” Anakin begged, his hands reaching to Obi-Wan’s shoulders. A strand of Obi-Wan’s normally well-coiffed hair hung over his forehead, sweat dampening the tips. He looked so good undone, Anakin thought.

“What do you want, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice tender as ever. 

_ Everything _ . “Please, I want you to fuck me,” Anakin begged. The words were hardly out before a rush of heat burned in his face. He had never asked for that before. They had barely even talked about it before now. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and groaned, his body seeping with want. “Force help me, I want to,” he breathed. “But, not yet. You don’t want to yet.”

“I do,” Anakin protested. 

“Then  _ I’m _ not ready yet,” Obi-Wan countered, his tone patient but firm. He was not giving in on this point. “It’s going to require a little more than what we have here and some more disc-”

Anakin rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to cover Obi-Wan’s mouth. “I get it. Lecture me later,” he said quickly, pulling Obi-Wan toward him and biting at his collarbone. 

He gently removed Anakin’s hand from his mouth. “But…” he paused, kissing Anakin’s palm. “There’s something else we could do. It’s not the same, but I think you’ll like it.”

Anakin nodded, his words failing him. 

Obi-Wan shoved a hand between Anakin and the bed pulling him so he was sitting up and switched places with him, Obi-Wan now lying down and Anakin on top of him. 

“Suck,” Obi-Wan grabbed his length in his hand. “It needs to be nice and wet.”

“If you wanted a blow job, you could just ask,” Anakin smirked. 

“Ana-” he started chastising. “-kin,” he finished with a moan as Anakin’s mouth eagerly licked a stripe up his cock. His fingers found Anakin’s hair as Anakin worked his mouth up and down, sucking needy noises and moans into Obi-Wan’s erection whenever Obi-Wan’s hand tightened in his curls. 

“Alright, that’s enough,” he tapped Anakin’s shoulder. “That’s very good,” he strained through a moan. He had been so close. “Come here,” he pulled Anakin close to him and then pushed him towards the bed, his chest touching the mattress and his hips in the air. 

“Master?” Anakin asked breathily. 

“I’m going to go between your thighs,” Obi-Wan explained. “If that’s alright with you,” he added, realizing he hadn’t actually explained anything up until that point.

“Like, fuck my thighs?” Anakin asked, looking back at Obi-Wan. “Is that a thing?”

“It certainly is, darling,” Obi-Wan replied, his hand on the small of Anakin’s back. 

Anakin made a mental note to ask later where Obi-Wan had learned all of this because now was not the time. “Yes,” Anakin nodded, pushing against Obi-Wan’s hand. “Yes, please. Anything,” he begged. 

Keeping Anakin’s legs together, he pushed in just below Anakin’s balls, thrusting deep into his heat. “Anakin,” he cooed. “You feel so good.”

Anakin let out a breath he had been holding. Obi-Wan’s cock rubbing against his perineum and the thought of what it would feel like when they actually did it. He heard Obi-Wan spit into his hand and then reach around underneath, grasping his cock in his hand, pumping in sync with the thrust of his hips.

It wasn’t long before the constant static in his head was cleared away, followed only by need. He  _ needed _ to come. “Master, I’m-” the words weren’t out before he was shuddering into his bed spread, Obi-Wan’s hands slowly pumping him through it. 

Bringing both hands to Anakin’s hips, Obi-Wan increased his speed, stuttering to a stop as cum dripped down between Anakin’s legs. 

He sat back on his heels and force pulled his undershirt to his hand. 

“Inappropriate use of the force,” Anakin chuckled into the pillow, not moving from his position. 

“Hush,” Obi-Wan teased, wiping gently between Anakin’s legs, cleaning up his cum. “But you’re right,” his mouth twitched to the side in a grateful smile. He wiped the spot on the bed where Anakin had finished. 

Getting off the bed this time, he found his and Anakin’s underwear in the pile of clothes on the ground and handed Anakin his underwear. He put his own on and laid next to Anakin who had seemingly collapsed from bliss and was melting into the mattress. 

He pulled Anakin close so he was resting on his chest, a position that had become a comfortable norm for the both of them. “I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said, breaking their silence. “For earlier.” He eyed Anakin’s red backside. 

Anakin peered up at him, his eyes open wide. “Why? I asked for it,” Anakin asked, confusion clouding his features. “I flat out told you to make me.” And Obi-Wan had certainly taken him up on the offer.

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully. 

Anakin broke into his thoughts. “Obi-Wan,” he said hesitantly. He  _ did _ need to talk about something, but not what Obi-Wan had in mind. 

“Yes, dear one?”

“If you had those thoughts before. A-about us. About losing me,” he was stumbling over his words and didn’t know how to get them out. 

Obi-Wan waited patiently, giving him a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder. “Then you should have said something earlier.” He said it as quickly as he could. It felt like he was chastising his master and that did not feel right. 

Obi-Wan’s hand stilled on his shoulder taking in what Anakin had said. “You’re right,” he said softly. “I should have.”

Anakin shut his eyes tight. “Then maybe I wouldn’t have felt like I was the only one thinking about it.”

“You’re right, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said sincerely, his voice contrite. “I’m sorry. I had thought that I was sparing you, but perhaps I was only sparing myself a difficult conversation.”

Obi-Wan hugged him tighter to his chest. “I will do better in the future,” he promised. 

They laid together in silence for a few peaceful moments before Anakin broke it. “I liked that,” he said slowly. 

“Which part?” Obi-Wan asked, his eyes closed. 

“Everything.” Anakin trailed his fingers over Obi-Wan’s chest. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and let out a small laugh. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This has been an undeniable joy to write these stories and see your reactions. :)
> 
> Obi-Wan's poetic prose is from Plutarch writing about the Sacred Band of Thebes.


End file.
